Two Tiny Apartments, Six Crazy People, One Pen Pen
by animefreak71
Summary: Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko, and Pen Pen from Neon Genesis Evangelion Have gotten a huge paycut from NERV and are forced to live with each other in an apartment! Will they be able to overcome UN-everyday challenges such as sleeping in the bathroom
1. A New Life

Two Tiny Apartments, Six Crazy People, One Pen-Pen!---------- Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or their names used in this story and are used with permission. Chapter: 1 A new life One sunny friday morning Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato,and Ritsuko were all unpacking and moving in to their two apartments (that had no doors or walls to seperate them so it was like one big apartment but still it was very small) and everybody except Pen-Pen was working."You know Misato, it sucks enough that we have to move in with each other, but dont you think that lazy bird of yours could help out for once?" said Shinji. "Hah!" "Thats easy for you to say!" yelled Misato, "Pen-Pen wouldn't even help me if I was getting raped by Kaji!". "You didnt have to bring that up." said Shinji," We all have disturbing experiences from Kaji especially and I dont think anybody would want to remember them."."Unless maybe you do?" said Shinji in gay and battering tone, "WHAT WAS THAT!?!?" screamed Misato.Her face seemed to be turning bright red and if that weren't enough Shinji imagined the top of her head as a volcano bursting with lava. "Tee-hee!" "Oh nothing!" said Shinji looking as if he were about to crack up and burst out laughing. "Shut up you two!" yelled Ritsuko, "You dont see me or Rei complain'n about it!". "Thats because Rei dosent have feelings!" yelled back Misato. Rei was carrying a big and seemingly heavy box that said "FRAGILE" on it in big red letters and dropped it on purpose due to what Misato said.BASCRASH!! It seemed that there was a set of china that Shinji's father gave to Ritsuko as a gift. Rei's body twiched, walked over, and slapped Misato. There was a huge red handmark on her face. "If I dont have feelings then why did I slap you?" said Rei. Misato was speechless the rest of the day until nightime. "Do we have enough beer?" said misato. "Yes we have enough beer!" said Shinji sounding as if he were annoyed. There was so much beer that not only almost the whole fridge was full but Misato even made Pen- Pen put some in his small freezer above the fridge which he used to put his fish in but Pen-Pen didn't care as long as he had enough fish.("enough" for Misato is 125 beer cans. "enough" for Pen-Pen is 210 pounds of fish.) Then fianlly after a long hard day's work (all except for Pen-Pen lol) they went to bed and were sound asleep not knowing that the day or should we say morning was going to be a wild one! All except for misato. ...... 


	2. The First Day

Chapter 2 The First Day

It was 7:00 AM. Everything was quiet. Ritsuko slept in the kitchen because Misato demanded the bed for quote ''beauty sleep". Shinji insisted Rei to sleep in the living space because he would feel bad if Rei were to sleep in the bathroom. She did.And of course Shinji slept in the bathroom. ( a gentlemen indeed tee hee! GEMMA) ( mew! take a walk for a mile in someone elses shoes b 4 u judge them! pyo! ) It is now 7:01 AM. (man dosent time fly!) "WHOOO HOOOO!!" " Oh yeah!" Misato was up, about, and drinkin'! (as usual) " good morning to you to Misato" Ritsuko was up and annoyed. " To make it up to you, I'll whip up some ramen and sushi!" It seemed Misato was acting as if she wanted to get on Ritsuko's good side. Obviously she was up to something. " MEAKK" Pen-Pen was also now awake. " Good morning." Shinji was up and didnt look so good. " Man my neck is killin me!" " Well Shinji I dont think anybody would ever feel comfy sleeping in a tiny tiled bathroom." Misato said. " But you were such a gentlemen enough to let Rei sleep in the living room instead ". " Good morning everyone." now Rei was up. All that was left was Asuka.Now you are probably thinking { where did Asuka sleep?} if it werent strange enough she slept in the closet. Nobody knew why but she liked small, enclosed spaces.Now it is 10:30 AM. Fianlly Asuka wakes up. " Morning." Asuka said. "OK!!" Misato was overly excited. "YOU ARE JUST IN TIME FOR RAMEN AND SUSHI!" " With a side of Nishiki white rice topped with soy sauce!!" " Sound good?" " Fine but just feed me!". They all ate and decided to go to Tokyo Central Mall for some shopping to get new clothes and furniture for the new apartment. They were all excited for the long prosperous day ahead.


End file.
